Stat(Slave)
Training Swordsmanship * Increases Basic Damage * Max level 30,000 Meditation * Collects souls while playing, can be claimed by clicking "Get Reward" * x1200 Max Essence Collector * Max level 100 * All Sword Essence Gain +30% per level (+52,000% at Max Level) Auto Attack * Max level 20 * Grants auto attacks instead of clicking * Starts at Level 0 with one attack every 10.2 seconds up to a max of one attack per 0.2 seconds at Level 20 (0.14 sec at Max Level) Skip Phase * Max level 50 * Monster Phase Skip Chance increases by 1% per level (+50% chance at Max Level) * Indicates the chance of skipping non-boss stages Artifacts Belt of Ogre Power * Obtained at stage 50 * Increases Damage by (Belt Level*((Max Swordsmanship Level / 20) + 1)) (+5,788,836% at Max Level) * Max level 50 Book of Bedonier * Obtained at stage 100 * Swordsmanship Efficiency increased by 20% per level (+1000% at Max Level) * Increases Basic Damage * Max Level 50 Heart of Ego Weapon * Obtained at stage 150 * Indie Damage +200% per level (+233,034,890% at Max Level) * Seems to increase soul damage * Max Level 50 Eye of Red Dragon * Obtained at stage 200 * Starting point on rebirth +1% per level (+20% at Max Level) * Max level 20 Relic of Death Cult * Obtained at stage 250 * Monster health -1% per level (-30% at Max Level) * Max Level 30 Horn of Black Dragon * Obtained at stage 300 * Indie Damage +400% per level (+467,383,240% at Max Level) * Seems to increase soul damage * Max Level 50 Soul Amplifier * Obtained at stage 350 * Monster Soul gain 250% per level (+11,389,440% at Max Level) * Max Level 50 Dimension Watch * Obtained at stage 400 * Boss fighting time +0.5s per level (+5.0s at Max Level) * Max level 10 (+5s boss fighting time) Mysterious Machine * Obtained at stage 500 * Essence Collector efficiency +50% per level (+2,500% at Max Level) * Increases amount of Sword essences you get after rebirth * Max Level 50 Essence Blade * Obtained at stage 600 * Essence Collector Level per Indie Damage +5% per level (+40,328,430% at Max Level) * Max Level 50 Necklace of Outlander * Obtained at stage 700 * Starting point on rebirth +1% per level (30% at Max Level) * Max level 30 Badge of Arhen * Obtained at stage 800 * Indie total damage +20% per level (+517,317,540% at Max Level) * Max Level 50 Boots of Maxwell * Obtained at stage 900 * Stage jump chance +1% per level (+30% at Max Level) * Max level 30 Crucible of Essence * Obtained at stage 1000 * Sword Essence gain +5% per level (+250% at Max Level) * Max Level 50 Skins Please refer to the Skins page for information regarding all skins, Head, Costume, Back and Sword. Link to Skins page Here. Info Page The Info page gives you exactly what you think, Info. Trophies Please refer to this page for Trophies, I'd prefer to keep pages from being too long, thank you.